Opposite
by Goddess1408
Summary: Four Clans: SwiftClan, ForestClan, DarkClan, and WaterClan. Almost like the books but with a different plot, different settings, and different cats-title not at all related to story, just couldn't think of anything else.
1. The characters

ForestClan ForestClan

**Leader**:

**Whitestar-**longhaired, brown and white tabby tom with a wide white stripe across neck

**Apprentice, Shadepaw**

**Deputy:**

**Dirtclaw-**pale brown tabby tom with darker paws

**Medicine Cat:**

**Softfoot-**small black and white she-cat - youngest medicine cat of all clans

Warrior's: Silverfur-silver tabby she-cat, has dark yellow eyes

**Apprentice, Littlepaw**

Dawnlight-ginger tabby she-cat

**Apprentice, Thistlepaw**

**Smallflower**- small white and ginger she-cat

**Windfoot-**dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes, the oldest warrior

In ForestClan

**Apprentice, Wetpaw**

**Nightstorm-**bigblack tom with pale blue eyes

Sootpelt-grey and white tom with yellow eyes

**Dappleleaf-**tortoiseshell and white she-cat with pale green eyes

Spottedear-pretty, tortoiseshell she-cat with white chest and white paws, as well as amber eyes

**Sharpfang-**white tom with amber colored eyes

**Apprentice, Breezepaw**

**Cloudstorm-**white and brown tabby she-cat

**Tangleclaw-**long legged, brown tabby tom with pale

yellow eyes

**Apprentices:**

**Thistlepaw-**brown tabby tom with amber eyes

(Father: Whitestar, mother: Cloudstorm)

**Littlepaw**-small/skinnybrown and white tabby she-cat

(Thistlepaw's sister. The older pair of apprentice)

**Shadepaw-**black she-cat with pale blue eyes.

(Father: Nightstorm, mother: Smallflower)

**Wetpaw-**silver/grey tabby tom with dark blue eyes

(Mother: Dappleleaf, Father: Sootpelt)

**Breezepaw-**grey and white she-cat with big yellow eyes

(Wetpaw's sister-just became apprentices)

Queens: Ripplewing-tabby she-cat with unique black markings on pelt Thunderkit: silvery grey tom kit

Bearkit: light brown tabby tom kit

(Father: Dirtclaw)Hawkeyes- white and brown tabby she cat with green eyesBirdkit: dark brown tabby she-cat kit with white paw(Father: Windfoot)Elders: 

**Spraypool**-long hairedgrey and white tabby she-cat, oldest cat in ForestClan

**Stripedtail-**tabby tom

WaterClan Leader Mossstar- tall, black and cream tortoiseshell she-cat with dark green eyes Deputy Runningstream-grey she-cat

**Apprentice, Freepaw**

Medicine Cat Loudfoot- tabby tom with amber eyes, oldest medicine cat from all clans. Apprentice, LightpawWarriors Cedartail- tabby tom with pale green eyes

**Snowfur-**long haired white tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Quietpaw**

Duskfoot-brown (with little ginger) and white tabby she-cat

**Apprentice, Dewpaw**

**Driptail-**white she-cat with ginger tail and ears/head

Tallclaw-big, tabby tom with dark amber eyesFlameclaw-dark ginger tom with amber eyes

**Flowernose-**ginger, white, tabby she-cat with amber eyes, Duskfoot's sister

**Marshwing-**light tabby she-cat

**Burntfur-**skinnyblack and white tom

**Twigleg-** smallgrey tabby tom, Loudfoot's brother-senior

Warrior of WaterClan

**Apprentice, Heartpaw**

**Apprentice's**

**Lightpaw-**brown tabby tom-oldest apprentice

(Mother: Duskfoot, Father: Tallclaw)

**Dewpaw-**grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes

(Mother: Flowernose, Father: Twigleg)

**Quietpaw-**white and brown semi-longhaired tabby tom

(Dewpaw's brother)

**Freepaw-**dark tabby she-cat with a curious nature.

(Mother: Marshwing, Father: Flameclaw)

**Heartpaw-**dark ginger and white she-cat

(Freepaw's sister)

**Queens**** Wispfur**-pale grey tabby she-cat

Stormkit: grey she-cat kit with a white chest

(Father: Cedartail)

**Pinefur-**small, brown, tabby she-cat with green eyes

Foamkit: short-haired white tom kit with amber eyes

(Father: Snowfur)

**Elder's**

**Whitefoot**-brownish grey fur with white paws and chest tom

**Largeear**-black and white tom

**SwiftClan**

**Leader**

**Brightstar-**short-haired white tom, youngest/newest leader

**Deputy**

**Shiningeyes-**brown tabby she cat with bright green eyes

Medicine Cat Flickerpelt-long-haired ginger tom  
Apprentice, ClearpawWarriors Icepelt- white she-cat with frosty blue eyesGreystone-skinny and tall dark grey tom with green eyesApprentice, Rosepaw

**Dreamfoot-**brown tabby she-cat

**Longclaw-**brown tabby tom with white chest and large front claws

**Apprentice, Sparkpaw**

**Lashtail-**black and white tom with a long tail

**Swirlpelt-**ginger and white she-cat ginger swirls on tail

**Owlstep**- light brown tabby tom-Shiningeyes brother

**Trueheart-**black she cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Farpaw**

**Sunfur-**ginger tom with yellow eyes-Flickerpelt's brother

**Apprentice, Wildpaw**

**Apprentice **

**Rosepaw-**brown and white tabby she cat

(Mother: Dreamfoot, Father: Sunfur)

**Sparkpaw-**ginger tabby tom

(Rosepaw's brother-oldest apprentices)

**Nettlepaw**-bigger dark grey tabby tom

(Mother: Swirlpelt, Father: Owlfoot)

Clearpaw-black she-cat with a white spot on her chest

(Mother: Trueheart, Father: Lashtail)

**Farpaw-**long-leggedgrey/brown tabby tom

(Clearpaw's brother)

**Queen's**

**Smokestorm-**grey and white she-cat

Wingkit: grey and white she-kit

(Father: Brightstar)

**Goldenstep**-golden brown tabby and white she-cat

Shinekit: golden brown tabby she-kit with a white chest

Scrawnykit: dark grey tom kit

(Father: Greystone)

**Elder's**

**Tinynose-**black and creamtortoiseshell she-cat - had to retire early because

her hind leg got hurt in a rockslide

**Tornpelt-**dark tabby tom with battle scarred flanks

DarkClan

**Leader**

**Fangstar-**tabby tom

**Deputy**

**Highstep-**tall dark grey tom

**Apprentice,** **Sleetpaw**

Medicine Cat Palenose- light grey she-cat Warriors Blacktail- white and black tomApprentice, ClumsypawMoonfur-slender, pretty, white she-cat with grey eyes

**Shadowfoot-**black and grey tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Riskpaw

**Twistedfang-** brown tabby tom, born with crooked jaw

**Laststep-**dark brown longhaired tabby tom

**Songclaw-** silvery grey tabby she-cat

**Bravepelt-**long-haired black she-cat with pale blue eyes

**Apprentice, Stumpypaw **

**Rebelclaw-** dark ginger tom

**Runfoot-**darktabby tom

**Apprentice, Farpaw**

**Apprentice****Clumsypaw**-semi-long haired grey tabby she-cat

(Mother: Shadowfoot, Father: Rebelclaw)

**Sleetpaw-**skinny grey she-cat

(Clumsypaw's sister)

**Stumpypaw**-dark tabby tom

(Mother: Burrpelt, Father: Runfoot)

**Riskpaw-**grey and white tom with yellow eyes

(Stumpypaw's brother-older pair of apprentices)

Queens Followheart-tortoiseshell she-cat

Hopekit: tortoiseshell she-kit with white on tail

Solidkit: bigger dark grey tom kit

(Father: Highstep)

**Burrpelt-**longhaireddark grey she-cat (oldest queen in nursery)

Thrushkit: dark brown tabby she-kit with dark yellow eyes

(Father: Runfoot)

**Elder's**

**Lostear-**ginger tom, oldest cat in DarkClan, deaf on one ear

Mottledfur-moody, light brown she-cat with dark brown flecks 


	2. Gathering

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Littlepaw crept forward cautiously; a mouse scrabbled around the oak as it looked for seeds among the roots. With a quiet hiss, she pounced and killed it with a single bite. A soft rustle among the ferns made her spin around. A grey warrior stepped out of the leafy, green plant,

"Good catch, you can bring that right to the elders when we get back to camp," Silverfur purred as she looked down at her apprentice.

"Thanks, that mouse would never have smelled me!" Littlepaw mewed.

"We have to head back to camp now, the elders are getting hungry and you are probably tired. You've been hunting all day and you were on the dawn patrol this morning."

Littlepaw agreed, "I feel like if a mouse sat on my paws I wouldn't be able to catch it. I have to go and get my other fresh kill though," she flicked her tail in the direction of the pine forest, and DarkClan's territory.

"You can get that yourself, I need to go because of the Gathering, I have to find out if I'm going," as Littlepaw looked up into the sky she was surprised to see that it was Sundown already. Silverfur added "I'll take the mouse."

"Sure, I doubt I'll run into trouble, there haven't been any threats from any of the other clans for ages," she got up and spun around in a shower of dry leaves. Before Silverfur could even call a warning Littlepaw was already speeding through the forest. Shaking her head Silverfur turned and disappeared into the forest shadows.

As Silverfur pushed through the gorse tunnel into the camp she almost ran into Sharpfang.

"There you are!" he mewed, "Whitestar has been wondering where you were."

Silverfur shook her head with a morrow of laughter as she butted her friend into the side. "Whitestar worry's too much," she meowed as she thought of her leader, who was also her brother.

"He still has to decide who's going to the gathering, anyways, where's Littlepaw?" He asked as he peered behind her.

"She went back to get some fresh kill that she left near the DarkClan border."

Sharpfang padded beside Silverfur as they headed for the fresh kill pile. Ducking her head Silverfur chose a vole from the pile, "Have you already eaten?" she asked

Sharpfang as they headed toward the nettle patch where Windfoot was picking half heartedly at a Chaffinch that looked like it was mostly feathers. Padding over she crouched down and dropped her vole. "What's wrong?" she asked the older warrior as she crouched beside him. Looking at him curiously she took a bite of her fresh kill.

Sharpfang sat down beside her and nudged her with his paw. Turning around Silverfur looked into his eyes and waited for him to explain. "Glowkit died last night, she was too weak. Softfoot did everything she could to save her but Glowkit died in the end."

"I'm so sorry," Silverfur mewed sympathetically as she flicked her tail over Windfoot's side.

Windfoot just shook his head and hoarsely meowed, "Thanks, she would have been a great warrior to this clan. It's Hawkeye's I'm mostly worried about though," he explained about his white and tabby mate, "she won't eat, and she needs to eat with Leafbare almost here, and she still has to feed Birdkit."

"I'm sure Softfoot will do everything she can for Hawkeyes," Sharpfang mewed reassuringly, "are you going to the gathering?" he asked the dark tabby warrior.

"No, I'm staying here because of Hawkeyes and because Dirtclaw is going to the gathering. So Whitestar wants me to stay here and take care of the camp until he comes back," Windfoot proudly meowed.

"Good luck, I'm going to go see Whitestar, we need to find out if we're going to the gathering," getting up she and Sharpfang mewed good-bye to the warrior and turned around, heading toward the cave that was Whitestar's den.

"Do you know who you are taking to the gathering yet?" Dirtclaw asked his leader, as the deputy sat down beside Whitestar.

"I'll take you, I've already told Windfoot to stay here and take care of camp. I'll bring Dawnlight, Sharpfang, Silverfur, Sootpelt, Breezepaw, and Wetpaw as well," Whitestar meowed, "if you could tell all the cats that I've chosen that would be great."

"Sure, I'll tell them. Oh, and Softfoot was wondering if she could come. Apparently Spraypool's cough isn't too serious anymore, and she'll be having Stripedtail check on her breathing regularly," Dirtclaw told his leader.

"Sounds good, Softfoot will come as well then," Whitestar replied.

"I'll be of then," and with a final nod Dirtclaw stood up and padded toward the apprentice den where Breezepaw and Wetpaw were play fighting infront of.

"Are we coming?" Whitestar jumped as a familiar meow sounded behind him, he spun around so he'd come nose to nose with Silverfur.

"Don't do that to me!" Whitestar glared at her.

"Oh, we got a sour leader today, are you sure you should go to the gathering like that?" Silverfur teased him.

"You shouldn't be coming, but you are," Whitestar tried to keep his temper, Silverfur, his sister, could be very annoying at times. She was one of his best warriors though, and he'd given one of his kits, Littlepaw, to her to apprentice. It's almost time for Littlepaw, and Thistlepaw's warrior ceremony as well, he reminded himself. As if reading his thoughts Silverfur gave him an up-date on how Littlepaw was doing.

"Oh, yes I wanted to tell you that Littlepaw is doing really well with her training. She caught enough fresh kill today to feed all the clan's in the forest, and her fighting skills are perfect," Silverfur told him with a touch of pride.

"That's great," Whitestar said with a purr, "I'll talk to Dawnlight to see how Thistlepaw's training is going and we might be able to have their warrior ceremony soon."

Sharpfang stood up and nudged Silverfur's shoulder with his nose as he looked at Whitestar, "We'll have to leave soon, right" Sharpfang asked as he pointed with his tail to the group of cats waiting by the camp entrance to go to the Gathering.

Silverfur hurried towards the group of cats along with Sharpfang and Whitestar. Sootpelt, Breezepaw, Softfoot, and Wetpaw were already their while Dawnlight lightly stepped toward them from the warrior's den with Dirtclaw.

"Are we ready then?" Whitestar asked as he looked over the cats.

"Ready," Dirtclaw answered with a firm nod. Without another word Whitestar bounded forward.

Breezepaw ran forward, her stride matching Wetpaw's, who was running beside her. This was their first gathering and she could almost feel the excitement of the warriors around her.

After the long run she was panting, but she still felt so full of excitement that she was sure she'd burst. As the cats drew to the bottom of a small slope Whitestar stopped, his fur catching in a slight breeze. Then with a flick of his tail the ForestClan cats ran up to the Peace Tree.

Wetpaw took a deep breath as he looked around the gathering, he could tell that another Clan was already there, by the different scent, and because ForestClan was greeting cats he had never seen before. But he couldn't tell which Clan it was.

"That's SwiftClan," Sharpfang, Breezepaw's mentor, meowed behind them.

Breezepaw spun around, almost tripping over her mentor at the same time. "Hey, I didn't know you were coming."

"Isn't that a good way to greet your mentor," Sharpfang replied with an amused purr.

"When does the gathering start?" Wetpaw asked Sharpfang as he turned his head to watch Whitestar stalk over to a white tom who was sitting at the edge of a big pile of rocks.

"The gathering starts when all the Clans and leaders are here," Sharpfang seemed to smell the air for a heartbeat, "Can you smell anything unusual?" He asked Breezepaw.

Breezepaw raised her head a little and opened her mouth slightly. "Other cats!" She mewed with excitement as she flicked her tail to the side.

Wetpaw looked around the Peace Tree, and he too saw that a group of cats were poised against the moonlight.

"WaterClan, and there is DarkClan," Sharpfang mewed as he stood up to greet the other Clans; you should go around and greet the other Clans as well. Don't say anything that would be an advantage to the others though, okay?"

"Of course, we won't say a word!" Breezepaw meowed as she headed toward a group of WaterClan apprentices.

Wetpaw padded after his sister and sat down beside her as they started mewing to the other apprentices.

Sharpfang watched them go, he then turned around and headed toward a group of DarkClan and SwiftClan warriors.

Whitestar looked around the gathering with satisfaction. His clan was as strong and loyal as any leader could wish for. Beside him sat Mossstar, and on his other side was Brightstar, his tail curled with excitement. Fangstar had just leaped up onto the Stone Pile on the bottom of the Peace Tree, his arrogant look surveying the cats below them.

Silverfur turned around as the clan leaders yowled for the start of the Gathering. Sharpfang was sitting in front of her so she went to sit beside him. A white tom stepped forward to start the gathering, "why is Swiftclan's deputy up there?" Silverfur mewed into Sharpfang's ear as the white SwiftClan cat started speaking.

"I, Brightstar, am the new leader of SwiftClan. Our old leader, Dashstar, was old and wise leader who died honorably and his Clan mourns his death with all grief and pride of StarClan."

Whitestar stepped forward to speak, "Dashstar was a leader worthy of all praise, let us all honor him, and StarClan will welcome him into their ranks."

Brightstar gave Whitestar a curt nod in thanks before he kept on going, "Our new deputy is Shiningeyes," Brightstar paused as the other cats mewed Shiningeye's name. The dark grey she cat sat at the bottom of the Stone Pile with the three other Deputy's.

"We have not been weakened by Dashstar's death and will defend our territory with all our strength," Brightstar finished as his warriors yowled their support.

Dawnlight looked at her paws, and then glanced up at the cat sitting across from her; in the shadows of the branches she could only see his glowing eyes.

"Laststep, I, we can't, we're from different clan's," she looked into his eyes, which reflected all the pain that was tearing her apart.

"I can't stop seeing you, I love you Dawnlight," Laststep mewed desperately, "we can meet here, no cat will notice."

"I don't know, what if some cat finds out?" Dawnlight looked at the tom with a worried glance.

"They won't, and if they do they will find out how much we feel for each other. Don't you love me too?"

"Of course I do, I'm just worried," the ginger tabby she-cat closed her eyes for a heart-beat and then opened them, "I'll meet you here every half-moon."

"I can't wait till I can see you again," Laststep mewed as he pushed his muzzle into Dawnlight's fur.

"I feel the same way. At times like this I can't stand Clan rivalry, it's so mouse-brained."

"I know, yet with some things it makes sense."

"I can't stop thinking of you when I'm away from you," Dawnlight mewed to Laststep.

Laststep answered with a reassuring flick of his tail, "I never forget you, yet we have to pay attention to our duties in our Clan's."

"Of course," Dawnlight meowed, "we should be going though, the Gathering is almost over," She crawled away from the branches they had been sitting underneath while Laststep followed her.

Sharpfang listened as Mossstar and Fangstar greeted the new SwiftClan leader. Brightstar had been an intelligent warrior, and would be a leader that was to be feared and honored. Yes, Brightstar was young but he wasn't cold hearted, he would be fair and loyal to his clan. As long has SwiftClan didn't show any signs of attack, ForestClan would be fine. After Mossstar had finished speaking it was Fangstar's turn to. This was when Sharpfang felt Silverfur stiffen beside him, "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Nothing, I just feel like something's going to happen, something bad," she mewed back at him.

"You're not a medicine cat, let Softfoot do predictions from StarClan," Sharpfang said into Silverfur's ear. Silverfur flicked her tail at him so he'd stop talking as Fangstar started.

"ForestClan has been stealing prey from DarkClan!" Fangstar yowled, startling every cat in the clearing, "we have found the scent of prey caught and eaten on our territory that was not caught by DarkClan!"

Whitestar silently stepped forward, "you have no right to accuse ForestClan, we are loyal to the warrior code and would never steal prey from another clan," Whitestar's calm gaze fell on all the cats below him, then he looked at Fangstar again.

"You say that while your scent is all over our territory, by your own border!" Fangstar spat at Whitestar. For a heartbeat a look of uncertainty crossed Whitestar's face.

"You must be smelling rogues! They have been on our territory as well and might have picked up our scent," Whitestar's glare scorched Fangstar's bristling fur. ForestClan warriors leaped to their feet and yowled angrily at the DarkClan leader.

"I'm not mouse-brained; I know what your scent smell's like and so do my warriors! If we smell your scent on our territory again all of DarkClan will attack and we'll take back what you've stolen," Fangstar narrowed his eyes as his lips curled to reveal his long fangs.

"ForestClan would never set even a paw step into your territory, even a kit knows that. You can't just say these things without any proof," Whitestar sheathed his claws as he tried to control his temper with the tabby DarkClan leader in front of him.

"Stop!" Mossstar stepped in between the two leaders, "we can discuss this at the next Gathering with more proof," the tortoiseshell she-cat glared at Fangstar before stepping back.

"Fine, we will talk about this next Gathering," Whitestar mewed as he forced his bristling fur to lie flat. Fangstar just hissed at the white and brown tabby tom angrily. The cats in the clearing below the leaders from DarkClan and ForestClan acted stiffly and just a slight push or brush of fur would make a warriors fur start bristling.

Mossstar quickly stepped forward for to announce anything important about WaterClan. Proudly she surveyed the crowd of cats below as she started speaking, "we have made a new warrior, Burntfur sits his vigil tonight," Mossstar meowed as a black and white tom, sitting with a big tabby warrior, looked down with embarrassment. Sharpfang purred with amusement as the young WaterClan warrior gave his chest a self conscious lick.

"WaterClan is doing fine, with enough fish in the river to feed our Clan," Mossstar added as all the leaders stood up to finish the gathering.

Silverfur went to look for Dawnlight after the gathering had finished. While Sharpfang had gone looking for Breezepaw and Wetpaw. She walked around a bush after catching Dawnlight's scent; Silverfur froze when she saw Dawnlight mewing to a long-haired dark tabby tom from DarkClan. The tom rasped his tongue over Dawnlight's ear; they touched noses delicately and then headed in different directions.

"Wait a second!" Silverfur meowed as she stepped around the bush she had been hiding behind, "Dawnlight, what are you doing?" she looked at the ginger tabby she-cat.

"Silverfur!" Dawnlight gasped as she saw her best friend.

"She's not doing anything wrong!" Laststep leaped forward and stood in front of Dawnlight.

"Of course she is," Silverfur snapped as she pushed herself past the tabby tom.

"Laststep, don't hurt her, this is Silverfur, she's my friend," Dawnlight mewed as she watched Silverfur nervously.

"We're leaving, come on," Silverfur's glare scorched Dawnlight's pelt.

"I'll go, see you Laststep," Dawnlight met Laststep's gaze, and then she spun around and headed for the Peace Tree, with Silverfur following her.

"What do you think you are doing?" Silverfur asked when they reached the edge of the clearing, waiting for the rest of the clan.

"It's not what you think, Laststep understands me, I can talk to him without having to think first," Dawnlight glanced at Silverfur as she tried to explain.

"He's from a different clan! It's against the Warrior Code; you're breaking your loyalty to Forestclan!" Silverfur said, trying to make Dawnlight understand her ways, "I mean, he's from DarkClan, could you pick an even worse Clan to have contacts in, they'll find out all our secrets! It's even worse now that they think ForestClan is stealing prey and going on their territory."

"Laststep wouldn't do that, and I haven't told him anything about ForestClan!" Dawnlight snapped as embarrassment washed over her face.

Understanding crossed Silverfur as she watched Dawnlight. "It was you! You're the one who's been crossing the border!" Silverfur gasped as she looked at her friend.

"We weren't doing anything wrong! Laststep makes sure we meet somewhere they don't patrol a lot."

"Well they obviously do, since they've smelt your scent."

"I'll be fine! You can't stop me. I love him."

"I don't understand why, but it's obvious I can't stop you, but at least be careful, don't let anyone see you. If even one clan cat sees you together you'll be exiled or worse." Silverfur pleaded with her friend.

"Okay, thanks Silverfur," Dawnlight looked at her with a relieved expression.

"I'm only doing this because I'm your friend, not because I think its right. Think about it though, if we got into battle with DarkClan you might have to fight him."

"I won't fight him then, there are a lot of different DarkClan cats." Dawnlight mewed with a stubborn look in her eyes.

When Whitestar had returned he went right to his den, with Dirtclaw, Smallflower, Windfoot, and Nightface following him. Breezepaw and Wetpaw rushed to the apprentice den where the other apprentices wanted to know what had happened. Breezepaw mewed excitedly to Littlepaw, Thistlepaw, and Shadepaw while Wetpaw added little details Breezepaw had missed.

"Oh, and we forgot to tell you, SwiftClan has a new leader, Brightstar," Wetpaw said.

"Sharpfang said that Brightstar is young, he was made a warrior a little after Whitestar, and Whitestar isn't very old either," Breezepaw added in a rush.

Silverfur and Dawnlight padded towards them, "Whitestar is calling a meeting, he wants the whole clan there," Silverfur mewed as she met Littlepaw's eyes; "Dawnlight and I anyways have to talk to Thistlepaw and Littlepaw after the clan meeting."

"It's nothing bad," Dawnlight quickly mewed when she saw their nervous glances.

"OK," Thistlepaw answered.

"That's Whitestar," Silverfur turned and looked back "come on; you don't want to miss this."

The apprentices got up to head toward the Rock Hill and sat down as a group at the edge of the warriors, "I wonder what Whitestar is going to say," Shadepaw wondered as she and Thistlepaw sat down side by side.

"Maybe if we listen we'll know," Thistlepaw said with an amused look in his eyes a he turned his head to the Rock Hill.

"We have been threatened by DarkClan that we are crossing their border and stealing prey. I know that we haven't and that any cat in this clan is loyal to the warrior code and wouldn't do this to harm the clan. ForestClan doesn't believe that any cat is doing this, but if you are we would like you to stop in the name of StarClan," Whitestar searched the cats seated below him, glowing eyes watching him as he spoke, "That is all I have to say, if you know of anything please tell me, a senior warrior, or Dirtclaw," with that said he leaped down from the Rock Hill and stalked away to his den, flicking his tail to beckon Dirtclaw to follow him.

Silverfur and Dawnlight explained to Thistlepaw and Littlepaw that they would be assessed on their fighting and hunting skills the next day.

"Does that mean we'll be made warriors?" Thistlepaw asked.

"If the assessment goes well, yes, you will," Dawnlight said with an amused purr as she watched the apprentices try to hide their excitement.

"Your father will join us on the Dawn Patrol tomorrow and he'll see how your skills are. We think you're ready to become warriors though," Silverfur told them, "don't tell the other apprentices yet, you can tell them after the patrol, OK?"

"Yes Silverfur," Littlepaw mewed, her tail twitching.

"Can we go tell Cloudstorm?" Thistlepaw asked, talking about his mother.

"Yes, you can," Silverfur meowed as she and Dawnlight got up and headed towards the warriors den.

"You have to meet us at the camp entrance tomorrow at Dawn," Dawnlight turned around quickly to remind them before she followed Silverfur. Littlepaw and Thistlepaw mewed them goodbye as they bounded across the clearing to tell their mother.


	3. Broken Friendships

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Whitestar padded towards Thistlepaw and Littlepaw, Dawnlight and Silverfur were already waiting for him.

"Ok, let's go," Whitestar meowed. He bounded out of camp and up the ravine, "Thistlepaw and Littlepaw can lead the patrol today," the leader told them as he dropped back to let the two apprentices go ahead.

Silverfur and Dawnlight followed him as he watched them trot in front of him. Thistlepaw was a big and muscular cat; his muscle's rippling under his thick fur. While Littlepaw, as her name proclaimed, was small yet lithe. Whitestar had watched a play fight between the apprentices once. Thistlepaw had always overpowered with his size yet Littlepaw had surprising strength and speed.

The patrol stopped when they saw a rabbit nuzzling some grass on the far side of the clearing. Littlepaw glanced at Whitestar before sneaking around till she was downwind from the rabbit, she then quietly pulled herself forward before she leaped and killed the rabbit with a single bite to the neck.

"Good job," Whitestar said with a nod of his head, "we can bury it here and pick it up later."

The patrol went well, Thistlepaw caught a vole and they were heading back to camp when a stench stopped all of the cats. It was DarkClan!

Whitestar signaled with his tail for the patrol to stop, "I think DarkClan just passed through, they might still be here," Whitestar turned to Thistlepaw and Littlepaw, "you two can try to follow them and we'll follow you, let's hope that it's not too many DarkClan warriors."

Thistlepaw and Littlepaw took the lead, noses close to the ground they quietly sneaked forward after a little bit Thistlepaw looked up, "it smell's as if their were about four cats here, probably all warriors and defiantly DarkClan."

"It looks like they turned back to their own territory," Littlepaw mewed as she looked in the direction of DarkClan and the river.

"I think you're right, we should go back to camp and I'll tell Dirtclaw to bring out more patrols and to check around DarkClan's border more often. Right now we can't do anything though," Whitestar meowed as he and the patrol headed back to camp, getting their prey on the way.

When they were at the camp entrance Whitestar mewed to his two kits, "we almost forgot, you're warrior ceremony will be held at Sundown. You can tell your friends now as well."

"Thank you!" Littlepaw meowed as she and her brother rushed towards the apprentice den.

"You've done well with those two, even though they both were your first apprentices," Whitestar told Dawnlight and Silverfur as he and Cloudstorm sat down beside them.

"Yes, I still can't believe they are becoming warriors. It feels like they have just left the nursery," Cloudstorm said fondly as she glanced at Silverfur.

"Thank you, they were fun to teach, Littlepaw was a very keen yet energetic apprentice," Silverfur meowed.

"It's almost time for the ceremony," Whitestar got up, "Do they know what to do and say?" he asked worriedly.

"They'll be fine, we've told them everything about what to say and do," Dawnlight reassured him.

"They've been able to handle many other things besides a warrior ceremony," Silverfur added as she got up and stalked towards Thistlepaw and Littlepaw who were sitting at the entrance to the apprentice den.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Rock Hill for a clan meeting!" Whitestar yowled after leaping onto the Rock Hill, which was on the edge of the camp. Sharpfang watched as Thistlepaw and Littlepaw silently stepped forward, their groomed fur shining in the last weak rays of Sundown. Silverfur and Dawnlight stood close by, looking on proudly.

"I, Whitestar, leader of ForestClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you in their turn," turning to face Littlepaw he continued speaking, "Littlepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Littlepaw's reply was proud and confident, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name: Littlepaw, from this moment you will be known as Littletail. StarClan honors your loyalty and speed, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ForestClan," Whitestar rested his muzzle on the top of Littletail's head. Littletail liked her father's shoulder, and then stepped back. Whitestar turned to Thistlepaw and started speaking.

"Thistlepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of you life?"

Thistlepaw answered firmly, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name: Thistlepaw, from this moment you will be known as Thistlepelt. StarClan honors you strength and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ForestClan," Whitestar stepped toward his son then put his muzzle on top of Thistlepelt's head. Thistlepelt licked Whitestar's shoulder then went over and sat down beside his sister by the warriors. The whole Clan praised the two new warriors by yowling their new names.

"Thistlepelt! Littletail!"

After the meeting Sharpfang padded over to Silverfur, who was urgently whispering to Dawnlight, "you've done a great job with those two," he mewed, noticing that Dawnlight was looking annoyed and Sharpfang himself could feel anger and worry coming from Silverfur, "what happened? Shouldn't you be happy?" he asked them, he glanced at Silverfur.

"It's nothing, and of course we are happy for Thistlepelt and Littletail," Silverfur snapped at Sharpfang.

"I was just asking!" Sharpfang spat back, "and you know what? You have been acting different ever since the gathering. I'm trustworthy cat you know, but obviously you don't trust me. Something is drawing us apart and I don't know why," he met her eyes for a heartbeat, then spun around and slipped in between the brambles of the warrior den.

"Now you've made him angry, not the first cat in this Clan either," Dawnlight declared after a tense pause.

"You are the one who's been going across the border to visit a DarkClan warrior. Can't you pick a cat from this Clan?"

"You know it's not that easy, and don't tell me you don't know. I've seen how you and Sharpfang act around each other. It didn't just happen because you picked him," Dawnlight told Silverfur, no anger in her words, "I understand why you want me to stop seeing Laststep but I actually can't. Imagine what it would be like if you and Sharpfang were separated by territory and Clan rivalry."

"I don't have to," Silverfur meowed, with a flick of her tail she turned and vanished into the warrior's den.

"Silverfur!" Smallflower called into her ear, "Dirtclaw wants you to take a hunting patrol, we're getting low on fresh kill," Silverfur jumped up with surprise while she blinked out the sleep from her eyes and arched her back to stretch the stiffness that had seeped in.

"Sorry Smallflower, I was really tired," Silverfur mewed in apology as she pushed out from the warrior den, "Did he say whom I should take?"

"Dirtclaw said to go check with him, I have to go now, I'm leading a patrol," Smallflower mewed good-bye as she headed towards the patrol waiting for her at the entrance to the camp. Silverfur saw Dirtclaw coming out of the nursery and she quickly headed towards him. "Smallflower said I should go and get a hunting patrol, which cats should I take?" she asked him.

"I've already asked Sootpelt to go; you can pick the other cats."

"Okay, I'll see who is free. Why were you in the nursery?" Silverfur asked curiously.

"Thunderkit and Bearkit are my kits and they are almost ready to become apprentices, I was just checking with Ripplewing if they are ready."

"When will the ceremony be?"

"Whitestar hasn't decided yet, probably after the next sunrise," Dirtclaw replied as he stood up, "I have to go and talk with Whitestar now, and you might want to get on with that hunting patrol."

"Of course, see you later," Silverfur said as she too got up and left.

Silverfur padded across the clearing to check if anyone that was awake wanted to go on the hunting patrol. All of a sudden she saw Sharpfang push himself through the branches of the warrior den, "There you are," Silverfur hurried toward him, "I was wondering if you wanted to come hunting with me and Sootpelt."

"I can't come," Sharpfang replied coolly as he gave her a hard look, "I promised Breezepaw we'd train today."

"Breezepaw and you can join the patrol, that should be good training," Silverfur suggested as she tried not to flinch from his icy glare.

"We were going to train her fighting skills, you can find another cat to go hunting," then without another word Sharpfang pushed past her and headed to the apprentice den to wake up Breezepaw.

"I can go hunting," Tangleclaw mewed as he came up to Silverfur, "Windfoot asked me to take Wetpaw hunting today. So it would be good training for Wetpaw to come."

"Thanks, I don't know what's gotten into Sharpfang," Silverfur purred as she glanced at Tangleclaw with relief. His yellow eyes glowed softly has he blinked sympathetically.

"I'll get Wetpaw if you'll get Sootpelt," Tangleclaw offered.

"Thanks, we'll meet at the camp entrance."

"So where are we going to hunt?" Tangleclaw asked after the cats had left the camp.

"Let's go close to the river, there is usually prey there," Silverfur told them as she headed towards the WaterClan border.

After hunting for a while the patrol turned back to camp, each cat had gotten some prey but it wasn't a lot. This worried Silverfur; it showed that Leafbare would come any day now. Snow hadn't fallen yet but it was pretty cold and the tree's branches had no leaves on them anymore. A cold gust of wind pushed through a clearing that the cats were in, "Brrr, it's cold," Sootpelt complained as he readjusted his grip on a vole he held in his jaws.

"It is cold, Leafbare is coming earlier then usual," Tangleclaw pointed out as he dropped his prey on the ground, "let's have a quick break and see if there is any more prey near her," he suggested. Before any cat could agree Wetpaw's tail twitched as he flicked his ears toward the bottom of an oak tree near by.

"There's a mouse down there," he quietly hissed. The young silvery grey tabby tom started slinking around the clearing so he was downwind of the tiny animal scuffling among the acorns. He silently put one paw infront of another and with a satisfied hiss he pounced on top of the wood mouse and killed it with a quick bite to the spine.

"Good job," Tangleclaw mewed as Wetpaw picked up his prey and carried it over to the group of cats, his dark blue eyes glowing.

"Thanks, it didn't even realize I was there until I was on top of it," he mewed proudly. All of a sudden Sootpelt's ears pricked toward the WaterClan border.

"I think a patrol is coming from WaterClan," he quickly warned. Even though ForestClan was on their own territory Clan's would still be rival to each other. The hunting patrol slipped back into the bushes, as the reeds on the other side of the border rustled. A ginger tom burst out as he ran towards the WaterClan camp, he bore claw marks on his side and you could tell he was weakened by loss of blood.

"Wait, stop!" Silverfur ordered as she hurried towards the border that separated the Clan's. The tom stopped and spun around, his fur bristling.

"Flameclaw!" Sootpelt rushed to the tom, seeming unaware of the border that separated them, "What happened to you?"

Flameclaw's fur lay flat as he recognized the cats, "a fox attacked me, Heartpaw was hurt really badly and I'm getting help."

"Did you chase it away?" Tangleclaw mewed urgently as he went over to join his patrol with Wetpaw right behind him.

"Is a warrior or two with Heartpaw, she shouldn't be alone," Wetpaw pushed forward to stand beside Silverfur.

"I don't need an apprentice that's barely out of the nursery to tell me what to do," Flameclaw snapped, "I have to go to the camp and get Loudfoot to come." Wetpaw's fur bristled and he opened his mouth to reply angrily but Silverfur slapped her tail across his mouth.

"We'll go and make sure Heartpaw is okay," Sootpelt offered. Flameclaw hesitated but then nodded his head.

"Very well, Heartpaw and I were out patrolling the border near the Twolegs," he flicked his tail to point out the direction.

Silverfur nodded her head and then turned around and started directing orders, "Sootpelt you can go with Flameclaw to get the medicine cat. Wetpaw and I will go to Heartpaw. Tangleclaw, you can go back to camp and tell them where we are and what we are doing," Silverfur glanced at Tangleclaw to make sure he had heard, then without another word the cats split up and went in the different directions.

"Do you know who Heartpaw is?" Silverfur asked after she and Wetpaw had set out too where Flameclaw had indicated.

"I met her at the gathering, she's the same age as me and Flameclaw's her father," Wetpaw answered as he scrambled over a large log in front of them.

"That explains why he was so worried," Silverfur told Wetpaw as she leapt over the log and waited for him to jump down, "Heartpaw is his daughter."

"Wait," Wetpaw skidded to a stop beside a clump of horsetails, "do you smell that?"

Silverfur's eyes widened as the harsh scent seeped to the roof of her mouth, "blood!" she exclaimed.

"This way," Wetpaw swerved around the horsetail clump and almost tripped over the cat lying on the damp ground beside a low willow tree. The dark ginger and white fur of the apprentice was matted with blood. As Wetpaw looked closer he noticed the puncture marks on the neck of the apprentice, "it looks like the fox got its teeth into her neck," Wetpaw commented.

"She's not moving, that can't be a good sign," Silverfur added as she sniffed the unmoving cat, "she's still alive though."

The low hanging branches of the willow tree near by rustled. Wetpaw and Silverfur quickly spun around, ready to pounce, "calm down, it's just us," Sootpelt mewed as he stepped out of the shadows with a tabby tom beside him. Silverfur recognized the tom as Loudfoot, the WaterClan medicine cat. Loudfoot hurried toward Heartpaw, dropping his bundle of herbs he sniffed her wound and then turned towards Sootpelt who sat near by watching them, "Could you go find some cobwebs?" he asked the ForestClan warrior.

"Sure, Wetpaw can help," Sootpelt, told the old medicine cat and he headed to the large bushes near the willow tree behind them with his son following.

"Is she OK?" Flameclaw asked as he rushed to his daughter's side. Loudfoot didn't answer him as he mixed some juniper berries and poppy seeds together on a leaf.

"Where were you, you cam late?" Silverfur asked the ginger tom curiously. Flameclaw glared at her before answering.

"I had to tell Mossstar where I was, I can't just run around giving orders like I'm the leader or deputy. You probably don't know the meaning of that though. Your Clan is filled with cats that order everyone around and don't care who is in charge. WaterClan follow the warrior code, unlike you, that's why StarClan favors us," Flameclaw mewed as his arrogant gaze swept over the bristling silver grey ForestClan she-cat that sprang up before him.

"How dare you insult my Clan and call us traitors," Silverfur hissed at the ginger tom.

"I dare because it is the truth," without a warning Silverfur flung herself at Flameclaw with a screech of fury. The tom stumbled as the angry she-cat gripped his fur with her front claws.

"Stop!" Loudfoot glared at the two cats, "we have an apprentice here that is seriously injured and you two are fighting," releasing her hold on the ginger WaterClan warrior's fur Silverfur stepped back so she could face the medicine cat.

"Sorry, what can we do?" Flameclaw asked.

"You can hold her mouth open while I give her this," Loudfoot said as he stepped toward the apprentice with the juniper berry and poppy seed mixture wrapped in leaves. Flameclaw and Silverfur held open Heartpaw's jaws while Loudfoot gently put the mixture into her mouth, he then stroked her throat to help the apprentice swallow. After the unconscious apprentice had swallowed most of the mixture Loudfoot started licking the wounds on the apprentice's flanks. He signaled the two other cats to help him, at that moment Sootpelt and Wetpaw shouldered through the bushes, holding up the cobwebs they had found in there jaws so the precious strands wouldn't get caught on the branches.

"Thanks," Loudfoot meowed as he started pressing the cobwebs onto the wounds from the apprentice. Finishing with the cobwebs Loudfoot picked up the rest of the herbs lying on the ground beside him. He then glanced at Sootpelt and Silverfur "can you carry her back to the camp? I will be able to treat her better in my den," the grey tabby medicine cat asked them.

"Sure," Silverfur and Sootpelt picked up eartpawHea

Heartpaw gently, on their shoulders.

"What should I do?" Flameclaw asked as he glanced at his daughter.

"Nothing, you were injured in the fight with the fox and are weak, I will treat you after I'm done with Heartpaw in the camp," Loudfoot told the ginger tom as he signaled Wetpaw to come over, "you can bring some horsetail back to the camp, there's a clump right there," he pointed to some tall stalks near by. Wetpaw hurried and bent his head to bite of the stalks; the sap from the plant made is eyes water. The group of cats headed towards the WaterClan camp, Flameclaw led the way.

"Thank you very much for your help," Mossstar mewed in the WaterClan camp to the ForestClan patrol, "Heartpaw probably would have been in worse condition if it hadn't been for your help.

"It wasn't a problem, we were glad to help," Silverfur told the WaterClan leader

"Mossstar is right," Loudfoot came up behind them from his medicine cat den.

"Will she be OK?" Sootpelt asked.

"She'll live, if that's what you mean," Loudfoot replied with a level look in his eyes.

"That's great, we'll be going now," Silverfur glanced at her patrol before turning back to Mossstar, "we'll see you at the next gathering hopefully," Mossstar nodded her head and stepped back to let the ForestClan patrol to pass and head back to their own camp.

When Silverfur had entered the ForestClan camp Littletail quickly rushed over to greet her.

"How did it go?" the tabby and white she-cat asked her, her eyes gleaming curiously.

"Fine, Heartpaw and Flameclaw are both OK and there wasn't any serious trouble," Silverfur answered calmly, "where's Whitestar, I have to report to him?"

Littletail looked down nervously then glanced up at her former mentor, "he's in the Medicine Cat's den."

"What! Why, is he injured?" Silverfur asked worriedly.

"He's fine, it's Tangleclaw," Littletail said.

"What happened? Is Tangleclaw injured?" Sootpelt hurried over with Wetpaw as they caught the last bit of the conversation.

"The fox that attacked the WaterClan cat's crossed the border and attacked Tangleclaw. Tangleclaw just got away but he's been seriously injured. Whitestar was able to find out where you were from Tangleclaw before he became unconscious. You should go see him," Littletail finished as Sharpfang stalked up to the group of cats. Ignoring him Silverfur hurried toward Softfoot's den, which was on the other side of the clearing. After shouldering through the thorn bushes that surrounded the Medicine Cats den and the nursery Silverfur stood over Tangleclaw. The tabby tom lay on the ground, his eyes dull and his breath coming out in rasps.

"Tangleclaw?" Silverfur mewed quietly as she pushed her nose into his fur.

"I think he'll be alright," a voice came from the back of the den. Softfoot appeared with some herbs in her mouth, Whitestar followed. Setting down her herbs Softfoot smelt Tangleclaw's wounds, "he's been seriously injured but the injuries aren't life threatening. Thank StarClan the fox had already fought so he was weakened."

"Yes," Silverfur mewed with a relieved purr. She spun around startled as Whitestar headed toward her angrily.

"Thanks to you Tangleclaw has been injured and we don't have more prey!" Whitestar snapped.

"It's not my fault that the fox attacked Tangleclaw, it could have gone for any cat!" Silverfur glared at her leader.

"Did you have to go to help WaterClan? They didn't have to have your help," Whitestar snapped.

"They needed help! What would have happened if the fox had returned? The apprentice was unconscious," Silverfur tried to control her anger.

"Well the fox didn't return, right," Whitestar took a deep breath as he tried to relax.

"I helped Flameclaw and Heartpaw because they were cats that were in trouble. I didn't care about Clan rivalry," Silverfur explained.

"WaterClan would have been fine, you didn't have to help. Clan's have to be able to take care of themselves, not from the support of other cat's or Clan's," Whitestar told his sister.

"I'm not a kit, I know that. Yet sometimes Clan's need help though, what if we needed help sometime. WaterClan could help us," Silverfur jumped in surprise when she had finished speaking as an angry meow came from behind her.

"Well if we ever are in trouble ForestClan will be able to take care of themselves, not with the help of some other Clan that relies on cats from outside their Clan to protect them!" Sharpfang glared at Silverfur, "not that you'd know the meaning of that."

"What are you talking about? I don't rely on different Clans or cats. I'm loyal to ForestClan!" Silverfur gave an angry and confused hiss at the white warrior in front of her.

"Yes Sharpfang, why are you accusing Silverfur. I know she is a loyal ForestClan cat," Whitestar looked at the white warrior with a worried expression.

"She's been sneaking out to the DarkClan border! I know it, she's meeting some DarkClan cat," Sharpfang gave her a hard stare as he faced Whitestar.

"What! You're out of your mind, I would never do that. That's against the warrior code!" Silverfur stood stiff legged as her fur bristled with surprise and anger.

"Is this true, Silverfur?" Silverfur couldn't read her brother's expression as he looked at her, "Have you been sneaking out to see a DarkClan warrior?"

"I'd never do that! Sharpfang is just trying to stir trouble. I would never go against the warrior code, my leader, or my Clan, Sharpfang is just being mouse-brained!" Silverfur stepped forward as she glared at Sharpfang and then turned to look Whitestar in the eye.

"OK, I believe you, we'll talk about this later," Whitestar glanced at his two warriors with a serious expression before walking out of the Medicine Cat den.

"Thanks a lot! Now you've got Whitestar thinking I'm not a loyal Clan cat. What do you think you were doing, saying that about me?" Silverfur asked Sharpfang.

"I'm just telling the truth. You have been seeing a Dark Clan cat, I know it."

"You actually believe what you're saying? I haven't done anything like that. How could you just think that I would do that, you don't even have proof!" Silverfur's eyes were wide with surprise.

"I have all the proof I need. I saw you with that dark tabby DarkClan warrior at the end of the last gathering! You had DarkClan stink all over you as well after the gathering. Then you were acting really worried after the gathering because DarkClan found your scent on their border visiting that warrior!" Sharpfang lashed his tail angrily.

"You're crazy! How could you think that, I haven't even sniffed a DarkClan warrior since the gathering and that's because we were arguing about something," Silverfur was so frustrated she missed the jealous and sad look that flashed in Sharpfangs eyes, mixed with his anger.

"I know what I saw; I'm not going to tell anyone else because I for one am loyal to my friends, unlike you!" Sharpfang drew back with a final glare.

"One of the mistakes you've made is that you're not very loyal to your friends at all, probably because you don't have any!" Silverfur yowled after him as she watched his white body vanish into the warriors den. With a hiss of frustration Silverfur glanced at Tangleclaw before going towards the fresh kill pile.


	4. Author's Note

Since now one is reviewing I feel like not writing this fanfic anymore

**Since now one is reviewing I feel like not writing this fanfic anymore. Just review if you want me to keep on going!**


End file.
